You Don't Know How It Feels
by charmed4eva112
Summary: When Theresa and Jerry Russo divorce and split the three Russo children up, all their lives are thrown into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You Don't Know (How It Feels)

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **T, just to be safe

**Type: **Chapter-Fic

**Summary: **When Theresa and Jerry Russo divorce and split the three Russo children up, all their lives are thrown into chaos.

**Pairings: **Alex/Justin (perhaps), Alex/Dean, Max/Jeanette, Justin/OC slight Theresa/Jerry

**Timeline: **Sometime in season 2, most likely just after Harper finds out they are wizards. In a way, it's a little bit AU; because you have to imagine Theresa and Jerry fighting at the beginning of season 2 a little bit more.

Also, I couldn't resist adding Jeanette in from 'Alex Does Good'. Jeanette didn't seem that bad.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the people you don't recognize

* * *

"Mom and Dad have been fighting an awful lot lately," fifteen year old Alex Russo commented casually to her seventeen year old brother, Justin as they walked through the halls of Tribecca Prep. Justin nodded as he stopped at his locker and opened it.

"I know, and most of it is just silly. I hope they work it out," Justin said. Alex nodded as she spotted her boyfriend Dean, waving to her, his friends surrounding him as usual. Alex was mesmerized immediately, all thoughts about her parents and family gone from her mind.

Dean always made her like this, so happy and giddy. She really cared about him a lot, possibly even love him. Dean was her first boyfriend (Riley in her opinion, so didn't count) and if she ever lost him for whatever reason, she didn't know how she would feel.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine. We're probably over-reacting. Bye," Alex said distractedly as she walked over to Dean and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Dean," she said flirtatiously.

"'Sup Russo?" Dean asked her with his usual sort of cocky manner. His friends were all laughing and talking in the background.

"Nothing much. You want to get a bite at my family's sub shop after school? I can get you a deal, and afterwards we can watch some TV or go to the movies or something," Alex suggested. Dean nodded.

"That would be cool. See you later, I gotta meet up with Mr. LarryTate, for something extra credit related," Dean said, spotting Mr. LarryTate.

"Ok, see you," Alex said as mysteriously as she could manage. As soon as Dean was out of sight, Harper Finkle rushed over.

"Wow, you two seem pretty tight lately. You're serious about him," Harper commented. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes Harper, I really am. This is the first boy I truly really like and I don't want us to break up, especially since we've been dating for three months already," Alex said. Harper grinned.

"Well, that's good. Because maybe this weekend, you'd like to join me and my date at the art museum," Harper suggested. Alex smiled.

"You have a date? Who?" Alex asked. Harper sighed dreamily.

"His name is Austin Wilder and he's an artist too. He's so cute, and he lives next door to me," Harper declared happily.

"That sounds great Harper, it really does," Alex said as the bell rang. Harper sighed.

"I have to get to History. See you later Alex. And try to get to class on time," Harper asked as she made her way down the hall.

"Sure, of course!" Alex said, waving. As soon as Harper was out of sight, Alex scoffed. "Yeah, so not going to Art History on time," she said outloud as she walked outside.

* * *

The sub station was as usual, noisy, and so were Theresa and Jerry Russo. Once Alex, Justin, and twelve year old Max (turning thirteen in a month) reached their home, they entered through their family's sub station, where Theresa took orders very calmly, and Jerry was making the sandwiches.

"Ok, so Dean's coming over and we might go out later tonight to a movie, or we'll stay here and watch TV, so if you guys bug us, I swear I'll kill you," Alex warned her brothers. Max feigned shock.

"Us? What would we do?" Max asked innocently. Alex rolled her eyes and smacked her brother.

"Just don't, please," Alex said before going upstairs and dumping her bag in her room. On the way downstairs, she took a look in the mirror.

"I so look good," Alex said confidentially. Justin rolled his eyes as he past Alex.

"You so wish, little sister," Justin said.

"At least I am dating someone!" Alex said.

"So am I! Olivia Truscott," Justin bragged. Alex just laughed as she pushed past her brother.

"Oh, really? You wish you were going out with her Justin! You're a dork, and she's a peppy cheerleader!" Alex said to him. Justin was going to comeback but then Jerry's voice traveled upstairs.

"Alex, your boyfriend, Dean is here!" he called up. Alex grinned as she shoved Justin into the wall and hopped down the stairs, smiling when she saw Dean.

"Hey," she said. Dean gave her a curt nod, but he was smiling as well too. Alex grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to their living room. Alex pulled Dean down onto the couch, kissing his lips.

Dean broke apart the kiss about a minute later.

"What was that for Russo?" he asked, smiling. Alex shrugged.

"Just for fun I guess, and to thank you for being my boyfriend," she answered. Dean smiled as he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Anytime," he joked. Alex smiled as she cuddled against Dean as they turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, Justin and Max watched from the staircase quietly.

"So, do you want to start bugging her?" Max asked excitedly. Justin shook his head, looking at his watch.

"I can't, I have to meet up with Olivia," Justin answered, causing Max to eye him.

"You're still dating Olivia after two months? Wow Justin, I don't see why you don't tell people about you two. I mean, you told me," Max argued. Justin rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you, Max, you caught us making out in a closet, and no one would believe me anyways. I mean, I told Alex and she laughed, thinking I was joking. Besides, Olivia doesn't know how to tell her overprotective parents she has a boyfriend, even though she has to wait until she's in university to have a boyfriend," Justin told him quietly.

"Yeah, she's probably afraid what people would say when they find out she's dating a dork!" Max laughed, causing Justin to glare at him.

"I may be a dork, but I'm not as bad as Nose Picking Peter," Justin said, shuddering at the dorkiest twelfth grader in all of Manhattan. Max laughed as Justin turned and jogged downstairs, where Theresa and Jerry were fighting.

"Oh, so it's my responsibility to tell the kids? Right Jerry, because I'm a woman, right?" Theresa yelled. Jerry shook his head.

"Not at all Theresa, it's just that I'll mess it up," Jerry mimicked Theresa's voice, rolling his eyes. Theresa glared.

"Well, this time I'm not telling them! You can tell them you big fat jerk!" Theresa said sternly. Jerry looked like he was about to argue back but spotted Justin standing at the stairs, looking at them, as well as the other customers.

"We'll tell them together, later," Jerry told her quietly. Theresa nodded, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Hey Justin, where are you going?" she asked her son as brightly as she could. Justin offered a small smile, though inside he was worried. What did his parents have to tell them? Was it bad? It sounded bad. Justin was just lucky that he had a few more months until college started in September. It was January after all, so a few more months, then summer and then finally college. He just felt bad for Alex and Max for being stuck with his parents. Hopefully they would work out their problems soon.

"Um, I'm going to meet up with my friend. I'll be back by seven," Justin said. Theresa nodded.

"Have fun Justin!" she said brightly. Jerry offered a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen again. Justin sighed as he left to go meet up with Olivia. He was going to take her to the park to just talk and spend time with her. Maybe he could bring up the idea of telling people. Both didn't want to, but Justin knew they had to, if they wanted to kiss in public and spend time together. After all, Olivia was always busy with cheerleading and Justin with his homework and chess club.

He couldn't believe when he was assigned to tutor Olivia in English. Both didn't tell anyone in October when they started, when she was already failing English. Then, in November, after a month of tutoring, they somehow fell for each other and started dating secretly. It was a miracle for Justin. He had another girlfriend, and this time, she wasn't Goth or anything like that. If Olivia wanted to wait to make their relationship public, he wouldn't argue, because he'd do anything for Olivia.

Justin sighed as he walked outside, hearing his parents start to fight again, something this time about a sandwich.

Meanwhile, Max managed to sneak upstairs, past the two lovebirds on the couch, and closed his door quietly. It was no fun tormenting his siblings if they were too much in love with their significant other to help.

Then again, Max shouldn't complain. Just like Justin, he had a secret girlfriend, except, nobody, not even Justin, knew. He and Jeanette had only been dating for a week, but still, it was really nice. He went out on his first date with her last Friday, and though he hadn't kissed her yet, they were spending as much time together as possible. Max was planning to tell his family tonight that he had a girlfriend. Both weren't good at keeping secrets anyways.

Around Jeanette, Max felt different. He didn't feel like the dumb, youngest brother anymore. He didn't feel unloved, and unappreciated. He didn't feel like he was making his father proud, or anything. He didn't feel like he was the only Russo that wouldn't make it past the first round of the wizards competition. With Jeanette, he felt powerful, happy and complete. He felt smart, even though Jeanette was a straight A student. She didn't care if Max had his many dumb moments, she didn't care about any of that.

Max didn't know what true love felt like, but this felt totally right, and he could totally picture Jeanette marrying him in the future. He was only twelve (so close to being a teen) but he liked thinking ahead for things that mattered to him.

Max sighed as he locked his door and grabbed his phone, pressing three on his speed dial. He listened to it ring a few times before Jeanette finally answered.

"Hey Max," she greeted him. Max smiled.

"Hey Nettie, what's going on? How's life at home with your three brothers and two sisters?" Max asked. Jeanette laughed.

"Hectic, but ok. My six year old brother, Walter, took my eight year old brother, Robert's journal, so now my seventeen year old brother Jon, is trying to stop them from fighting. And my fourteen year old sisters Wendy and Amber are, because they're finally in high school and makes fun of me for being in seventh grade, are experimenting with high heels and mini skirts," Jeanette said. Max laughed.

"Wow, that does sound hectic. The most my family is doing is Alex making out with her boyfriend, Justin out with someone and my parents fighting," Max said, his voice dying off as he heard a distant crash coming from the sub station. Max winced. He hated his parents fighting as much as Alex and Justin hated it. Jeanette sighed.

"I'm sorry about your parents. Maybe they'll work it out. Have they been to counseling? It helped for my aunt and uncle," Jeanette suggested. Max thought.

"They haven't. I'll certainly suggest it to them. Thanks Nettie," Max said.

"Any time Maxi," Jeanette said as a crash from her end of the phone sounded, and it was loud. "Listen, I have to go. Walter just broke Mom's vase. I gotta go strangle the guy. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Jeanette said.

"Bye!" Max said before hanging up his own phone. He sighed as he opened his door and walked downstairs to find Alex and Dean still pretty much making out. He made a face.

"Gross guys, can't you take it somewhere else?" Max interrupted, causing them to stop. Alex looked up to see Max, though disgusted, smirking. Alex groaned as she stood up.

"I'll be right back Dean, I have to take care of a little problem," Alex said, smirking evilly. Max paused, processing this sentence and looking at her mischievous and evil face before finally realizing what she meant. He started running up the stairs, Alex close on his heels.

"ALEX, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Max's voice was heard. There were several thumps and screams before finally Alex came back down, a satisfied look on her face.

"All taken care of Dean," she said sweetly before sitting back beside him.

"I don't even want to know what you did to Max. Sometimes, Russo, you're even more violent than me," Dean commented.

"Aww, thanks Dean, but nobody can beat the pro violent, sort of scary guy," Alex said. Dean laughed as they continued watching the movie, Highway To Nowhere. Alex rolled her eyes to the cheesiness of it.

"This is so stupid. I mean, a group of college students go on a road trip with no destination? You should always have some kind of plan. Instead, they're just driving and seeing where it takes them," Alex laughed. Dean laughed too.

"I know. Why are we even watching this?" Dean asked. Alex looked at him.

"I don't know," she answered. Dean took the remote and changed it to wrestling. Alex grinned.

"Much better," she agreed. Suddenly, footsteps came down the stairs and Max appeared, his shirt all rumpled and his underwear stuck to his head.

"Thanks a lot Alex," Max said sarcastically as he stumbled into the bathroom down the hall. Alex just giggled. Dean looked absolutely amused.

"Nice work," Dean complimented. Suddenly, footsteps sounded and Alex turned to see her mother coming upstairs, a worried look on her face. She walked straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Dean, hey Alex. Where's your brother? I heard some shouts coming from up here," Theresa asked. Alex shrugged.

"He's in the bathroom. Everything ok Mom?" Alex asked. Theresa nodded.

"Yeah. Actually, me and your father have to talk to you three about something really important. Do you mind calling Justin on his cell? He went out somewhere and I'd like him to come home," Theresa asked. Alex nodded.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Dean said, standing up.

"Dean, wait, you don't have to leave right this moment. It's only four," Alex protested. Dean shook his head.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Alex," Dean said, calling her by her name. He pecked her on the cheek before leaving out the front door. Alex smiled as he left before turning to her mother and grabbing the home phone, dialing Justin's number. It rang three times before he picked up. Weird, Alex noted. Justin always picked up by the second ring at least.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded a little out of breath, and way too happy.

"Hey, Justin, mom wants you home now. She and dad have something to tell us," Alex commanded. Justin sighed, and Alex heard him whispering to something.

"Fine, I'll be home in twenty minutes," Justin said. Before Alex could say anything, he hung up. Alex hung up the phone, sighing.

"What's for dinner Mom?" she asked. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"I'm making the family's favourite, chicken teriyaki with rice on the side," Theresa answered. Alex licked her lips hungrily.

"Yum," she declared. Alex settled down to watch TV while her mother made dinner. Max came out of the bathroom and disappeared upstairs. About forty five minutes later, Justin came home, which was weird because he was always earlier than he said he would be. Theresa was finishing dinner and Jerry had just closed up the shop and was upstairs, sitting beside Alex as they watched basketball.

Finally, dinner was served and the five sat at the table, in silence.

"So, um, how was school?" Jerry asked, breaking the silence.

"It was ok," Max stated awkwardly. Justin nodded. Alex, who was definitely impatient, blurted out, "What do you need to tell us?"

Jerry and Theresa glanced at each other, silently speaking to each other. Alex perked up a bit. Maybe it wasn't bad. Maybe they were going to counseling or something. Maybe a long vacation, just the two of them, to settle their differences.

"Well, me and your father, as you know, haven't exactly been getting along for the past few months," Theresa started awkwardly. Alex nodded, yeah, they all knew about that.

"So, your mother and I have talked about this for a long time, and yes we've talked, not just yelled. And we've come to an agreement," Jerry continued, glancing at Theresa for support.

"So, what is it? Did you guys work out your problems?" Alex asked. Max smiled.

"Are you guys going to counseling to stop fighting?" Max asked. Justin looked at his parents' faces and knew this was not going to be a happy time for them. Jerry and Theresa looked at each other again before Theresa spoke.

"Um, we're….getting a divorce," she answered, causing all three children to freeze with horror and shock.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Review!!! Tell me, who's going to live with who, in your opinion? Who's going to move away and who's going to stay to run the Sub Station? Only I know the answer to that. You'll find out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

This probably won't be as long as you think. Maybe 6 chapters at the most. This story will most likely focus around the shock of the divorce, and the impact it has on all three characters. The story will stop when whoever moves away moves, and if you like it enough, there will be a sequel about their lives totally apart and how they deal.

_**Chapter 2**_

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled as she dropped her fork. Max just was frozen in shock, and Justin set his glass down carefully, visibly shocked. Jerry grimaced at the anger on his daughter's face, and the upset looks on every single face.

"We've grown apart, we've tried to work it out, but it just isn't. We've tried to hide how bad it really is in front of you guys, but we can't deny it anymore," Jerry answered slowly.

"What's going to happen?" Max asked. Theresa sighed.

"Jerry is going to stay here and run the sandwich shop, and I'm going to stay with my sister in Malibu," Theresa answered. Justin frowned.

"Wait, what's happening to us?" Justin asked the dreaded question none of them wanted to know the answer of. Jerry looked down as he fumbled around with his food on his plate.

"Yeah, are we living with Dad or with you?" Alex asked. Theresa teared up, as Alex feared the worse.

"Well, since Justin's eighteen in three months, we're going to give him the choice. But Alex, you're staying here with your father while Max, you'll be coming with me to Malibu," Theresa said sadly. Alex's eyes widened.

"What? I mean, not that I'm happy that I'm staying, but Max can't go with you to Malibu! I mean, who's going to teach him magic and train him for the wizard's competition?" Alex asked angrily, Max's mouth dropped open in absolute surprise. He was definitely upset. He was moving to Malibu? No, he couldn't! What about school, and what about his girlfriend? He really liked her, and they just started going out! He didn't want to leave. As much as he loved his mother (to be honest, he loved his mom more than he did with his dad) he didn't want to leave this all behind! What about magic, what about his family? Max glanced down at his plate, suddenly not hungry.

"I managed to get a magic trainer who is training his own kids to also train Max. He's one of my friends from elementary and high school," Jerry answered. Max suddenly pushed back his chair.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered as he threw down his napkin and ran upstairs. Alex's eyes glared. She didn't want to lose her brother, or both of them.

"How long?" Justin asked softly. Theresa fidgeted with her hands.

"Max is leaving with me on the 13th of February," Theresa admitted. Justin's eyes widened. That was in two weeks! And Max's birthday was a couple of weeks after that, on February 26th. Justin's mind was spinning. This was too quick, he thought. He had to make a choice to live with either his mom or his dad for a short amount of time. There were so many things that influenced his decision.

"Justin, I know this is hard for you, because you have to choose who to live with for only 6 months. But you do have until next week to make your choice, so we can enroll you at school in Malibu," Jerry told his panicked son. Justin clenched his fists but nodded, not trusting his own words. Alex stood up angrily.

"I'm not hungry either! Why do you have to move all the way to Malibu! I'll never see Max again! You guys are so selfish! I hate both of you!" Alex screamed before running upstairs, slamming her door. Justin stood up as well.

"I can't deal with this right now," Justin said softly before walking up to his own room. Theresa looked at Jerry.

"That went horribly," she said sadly. Jerry sighed.

"I know, but we had to tell them," Jerry said. Theresa nodded as she picked up the dishes.

"What a waste of dinner," she said as she started cleaning up.

* * *

Max sighed as he sat in his room, staring at the wall. He couldn't believe it. He was leaving Waverly Place. He wasn't coming back. This could be the last time he slept in this room, the last time he flicked through the channels of the TV on his couch, the last time he'd get a magic lesson from his dad. He couldn't believe it. The place that had been his home for the last twelve years and eleven months would be gone. He would be finding another home, and possibly alone. Justin would probably stay here, because he would want to stay with his girlfriend, and keep Alex in check.

If he did come with them to Malibu, he'd have to go to college in September anyways. Max sighed as he blinked back the oncoming tears threatening to fall. And what about him and Jeanette? He could possibly love Jeanette! He could not just leave her, and all his friends behind. Max didn't even care about the magic right now. It wasn't very vital. Justin would be the family wizard anyways, so what was the use? Besides, the contest wouldn't be for another five years.

How was he going to say goodbye to everyone? How was he supposed to say goodbye to Alex and his dad? It was going to be really hard, that was for sure.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Max glanced up.

"C-Come in," he managed to call. The door opened to expose Theresa standing there.

"Hey," she said to her son. Max just turned away, facing the wall again. Theresa sighed as she sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Max, for this. It was the hardest decision me and your father ever had to make. It took us two weeks to decide to divorce, and it took even longer to decide the living arrangements. Mostly because your father and I couldn't stop arguing long enough to decide," Theresa joked lightly, but saw the look on her son's face. It was broken and full of upset. No hatred that she saw of, which was good. She knew Alex and Justin would be angry.

"Why separate us at all?" Max whispered. Theresa sighed as she moved closer to her son.

"Originally, we were going to keep all three of you here, in Waverly Place. But your father and I couldn't decide who would move out. Once we decided I would, because I was the best qualified person to actually live somewhere else because I have connections to help me through this, I didn't want to lose my children. Your father also wanted you three. It was so hard for us to choose. But we knew Alex wouldn't want to split with Dean, because we saw how much she loves Dean. And Justin, well, it's his choice, because we knew out of the three of you, he could decide the easiest. And well, you, I think you'd like it in Malibu. You could meet new friends and start over," Theresa said.

"Start over? Did you ever consider that I don't want to leave New York? I have a life here, I have friends," Max started. Theresa sighed.

"I know. To be honest though, Jerry wanted Alex because face it, she's daddy's little girl. If you had stayed and Alex had come with me, Jerry would have acted the same like he always had. He does love you Max, but Alex is his little girl," Theresa said. Max nodded slowly.

"I know Mom, but I really don't want to go. I have friends, I have a girlfriend!" Max blurted out. Theresa's eyes widened.

"A girlfriend? When?" she asked, shocked that her youngest son was already dating. Max sighed.

"Since last week. Her name's Jeanette and I really like her. We have only gone out once, but I like her. I was going to tell you guys at dinner," Max mumbled. Theresa sighed as she engulfed her son in a hug.

"If I had known, Max, maybe we could have talked through this. But I've already enrolled you in school in Malibu. Besides Max, you're a very smart boy, and here you can't show that because of your siblings' reputations and people think less of you, so you act less. I know that. But in a new school, you can show off your smartness, your potentials and make new friends and have a new girlfriend. I know you don't want to, but I don't want to lose you Max. You're my favourite child, and I'm not lying about that. I love you so much," Theresa said. Max nodded slowly.

"I don't know. I need time to process all of this," Max admitted. Theresa smiled.

"Ok, fine. Max, I know you are smart. I see that when you actually apply yourself. You're doing so much better in school, and I've seen your writing and stuff, it's spectacular. I don't want you to lose the opportunity to show that in school, in a new school," Theresa said, standing up. Max nodded.

"Ok," he said. Theresa smiled.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," Theresa said, kissing the top of his head before exiting the room. She sighed as she closed his door, leaning against it.

* * *

Alex punched her pillow out of anger. How could her parents possibly do this to them? Separating the Russo children was not a good thing! As much as Alex hated to admit it, she loved both her brothers a lot. And now she would never live with Max and possibly Justin ever again hurt her. Who would she torture after they were gone? Who would she go to for advice when she got herself into situations? Who would give Max advice when he needed it for high school? The phone and e-mails wouldn't be the same.

Alex continued punching her pillow angrily until she ran out of energy. She laid on her bed, looking out the window. What would happen now? She was sort of happy she got to stay with Dean and Harper, but she wished Max didn't have to. She was supposed to help him and torture him throughout high school until she left.

This wasn't fair for any of them, Alex decided angrily. She couldn't even be here right now. Alex stood up and zapped herself to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sighing, she looked out over Paris. It was beautiful. It was night in Paris, about two am, but it was better than being at home. Alex sighed as she decided to zap herself somewhere else. She ended up on an empty beach, it looked around 8pm or so. Alex sighed as she sat down on the sand and gazed out at the ocean.

* * *

Justin sat in his own room, the door locked as he sat thinking. Why did his parents have to make him choose who to stay with? It was such a hard choice. He couldn't decide. It would make sense if he stayed here, because he only had five more months and there was no use changing schools, especially with his applications to colleges due in three weeks.

But it could be possible to change schools in the middle of January. Justin was so good in school anyways; it wouldn't make a big difference. But truth be told, he didn't want to leave. He had an actual girlfriend, he had so many friends, and he had family. Why would he want to throw that all away to go to Malibu? His family was splitting apart anyways, a voice reminded him silently. He could make new friends, but a girl like Olivia would be hard to find.

Justin sighed deeply. He'd talk about it with Olivia and his friends, to see what they thought. The thought of his parents divorcing terrified him enough. He didn't even think his parents were capable of falling out of love with each other. Justin laid back on his bed, trying to decide what to do. A knock sounded on the door, and his dad's voice called through to him, but Justin didn't answer. He couldn't right now. He had a lot to think about.

**Ok, so next chapter guys is the next day, where Justin talks to Olivia and his friends, and Alex tells Harper and Dean. Also, Max tells Jeanette. Let's see how that goes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize that there has been more Max than Alex or Justin. I tried to even it out, but for some reason, I like writing Max. I'm not good at making him dumb and funny, but I'm good at making him serious. I'll try to even it all out this chapter. **

_**Chapter 3**_

Justin knew as soon as he saw Olivia the next day, it wouldn't be easy to tell her. Justin sighed as he fumbled through his locker. Olivia was walking toward him, luckily alone. Justin closed his locker and grabbed Olivia's arm.

"I need to talk to you," Justin whispered urgently. Olivia nodded as Justin led her outside, to where no one would see or hear them.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, smiling as she pecked Justin on the lips. Justin managed a small smile. Olivia noticed him distracted. She frowned as she pushed back her recently dyed light brunette hair.

"Are you ok Justin?" she asked. Justin shook his head, trying to form the words in his head.

"Um, no I'm not. I have some news, which I need you to help me figure out," Justin said. Olivia nodded. Justin took a deep breath and started explaining everything that happened last night, his confusions and his thoughts. Olivia listened, her eyes widening slightly at the thought of her secret boyfriend perhaps leaving.

"Wow. What do you want to do Justin? I mean, what is your heart telling you?" Olivia asked. Justin shrugged.

"I don't know. Half of my heart is saying to stay here, finish high school, get into a good college, and stay with my friends, sister, dad and girlfriend. But then, my other half is saying that Malibu for the rest of the year would be good for me, it would be nice and everything. I could take a year off in Malibu to really figure out my life's plan, and I could meet new people and look at different colleges that I would have never considered here," Justin admitted. Olivia thought.

"I know this is hard, and I can't obviously choose for you. I remember what Mr. Petrolia said in my Psychology class last year; people can influence your decision, but only you have the power to decide," Olivia said. Justin smiled slightly.

"Thanks Livi. But do you really think I should go?" he asked. Olivia thought.

"To be honest, no you shouldn't. But if your gut tells you to live with your mom and Max, then live with them," Olivia said. Suddenly, the warning bell rang. Justin looked up.

"Thanks Livi, that's helped me a lot," Justin said, pecking Olivia on the lips once more before darting inside.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around, and Alex's stomach churned. She had been distracted all morning. She couldn't answer any of the teacher's questions (surprise, surprise) and she didn't even acknowledge Dean's presence in her Math class.

Harper noticed her distant look as she sat beside Alex at the lunch table.

"Ok, what's wrong Alex? Usually, you're commenting about my crazy hat by now," Harper asked. Alex looked up, at Harper's insane feather hat. She shrugged.

"It's cool, I guess," Alex answered. Harper frowned as Dean walked over.

"Hey Russo," he greeted. Alex managed a grunt in reply as she picked at her food. Dean frowned as he sat beside her.

"ALEX!" Harper screamed at her. Startled, the girl looked up.

"Make me deaf much? What?" Alex snapped. Harper's eyes widened.

"I was just- uh- wondering, what's wrong?" Harper asked meekly. Alex sighed.

"Sorry Harper, sorry Dean, I just found out some terrible news," Alex said as she filled her boyfriend and her best friend in on the major dilemma.

"Oh my god, that's horrible! Your parents are supposed to be, like, the power couple!" Harper said. Dean nodded.

"I know, your parents are so cool. That sucks," Dean said. Alex nodded.

"I know. I don't know what's going to happen now. I could be alone at home now, if Justin decides to go to Malibu," Alex started before she saw the cheerleaders practicing their cheers at their usual time in an empty spot in the cafeteria. Alex rolled her eyes. "Ew, the Peppy Blondies are practicing again," she said.

"Except for Olivia Truscott. She's brunette now," Harper pointed out. Alex rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not hungry now, especially knowing that my brother is going to Malibu and my older brother is leaving by September for college anyways," Alex said sadly as she stood up.

"Where are you going Russo?" Dean asked his girlfriend. Alex shrugged.

"Around. I need to be alone right now," she told them as she made her way out. Harper looked at her best friend's retreating back.

"She's really torn up about this. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry and depressed," Harper said sadly. Suddenly, she spotted Justin walking over to the cheerleaders, who just finished their first cheer.

"What's going on over there? Why is Justin going to the cheerleader squad?" Harper wondered. Dean shrugged.

"Rumor is, Justin is tutoring Olivia," Dean said. Harper nodded, shocked, as they watched Justin talk to Olivia. There was a smile on the cheerleader's face as she nodded, grabbing her bag. Justin led her past Harper and Dean.

"Yeah, I really need help with the poetry session," Olivia was saying to Justin, who nodded distantly. Harper sighed deeply.

"How do you think Justin's taking all of this?" she asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know Justin that well, so I can't really say," he admitted as he finished off his food. Harper sighed as she picked up her tray.

"Maybe I can make Alex an awesome hand made gift to cheer her up! Yeah, a nice poodle French hat would be awesome! I am so doing that! See ya Dean!" Harper squealed as she rushed away.

* * *

Max sat with Jeanette, after he managed to painfully blurt out everything that was told to him last night. Jeanette sat with shock on their bench in the hallway at school (it's where they first met, where Max asked her out, where they hoped to have their first kiss as well). Max fumbled with his hands.

"I am so sorry Max, that's awful. I can't believe you leave in two weeks," Jeanette answered sadly.

"I know. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I told my mom about us last night, but it didn't change her mind at all," Max said, taking Jeanette's hand in his own, the hallways pretty much deserted because of class (the two had Science but their teacher never showed up so they left).

"That really does suck Max. I don't want you to leave. Can't you ask your mom-"Jeanette started before Max shook his head.

"I tried, I told her I didn't want to leave, but this is just as hard on her as it is on us. I mean, she and my dad are getting divorced," Max said softly. Jeanette sighed as she quickly looked around for anyone then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know how you feel, because I have not been in your situation, but I do know what it's like to not be listened to, and being made to do something you don't want to do. It sucks, I get it. But unfortunately, you can't do a whole lot, except talk to them thoroughly about it and try to negotiate with them," Jeanette said. Max nodded slowly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I could try, but at this point, my parents have already enrolled me at school in Malibu and my mom's even starting to look for a house," Max said. Jeanette sighed. The two stayed silent for the next few minutes, just hand squeezes and looks. Finally, Jeanette spoke.

"Well, if you do go, I'm sure you'll be happy there eventually. You'll meet new friends and find someone that will love you, and help you through this difficult time. It will be hard, but I know you can do it Max," Jeanette smiled. Max smiled back.

"Thanks Nettie, you do know the right things to say," he said to her. Jeanette grinned.

"I try," she said as she heard the bell ring. She jumped up, grabbing her pack.

"I'll call you tonight Max. Bye," she said before disappearing into the incoming crowd. Max sighed as he grabbed his pack and trudged to his last class of the day.

**Well, there you go, another chapter. Next chapter will skip time a little bit, by like, a day, making it the weekend. **


End file.
